Obviously troublesome
by Namikaze vs Uchiha
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have always been friends, but can a simple escort mission change that. With the help of two meddling Kage's can they get together or will everything fall apart?


obviously Troublesome

My first ShikaTem hope you like. I am bad at spellings and punctuation, but I still need to finnish high school, I take criticism just dont be to harsh.

Thoughts in _'abcdefghi'_ Temari's inner self '**abcdefghi'**

Normal talk in " abcdefghi"

Obviously Troublesome Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have always been friends, but can a simple escort mission change that. With the help of two medling Kage's can they get together or will everything go wrong.

**Disclaimer:I dont own naruto if I did the boys would have better out fits. (just their boxers lol. 0nly joking:)**

**Enjoy I hope for just one good review!**

Chapter 1: A incident in the Inn

Somewhere in the village hiddien in the leaves, on a tall hill was Nara Shikamaru.

Whatching the clouds go by, he thought of his friends and family. Only one word came to mind about them all 'Toublesome' they all seemed to bring trouble and made his life a drag.

Shikamaru smirked even though they were a troublesome lot, they were his troblesome lot. His peace was interupted by the most troublesome of them all, Temari of the sand.

"SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!" Temari's loud voice made Shikamaru wince but ignored her anyway. She stomped over to him in rage and glared at him huffing and puffing her chest heaving up and down.

Shikamaru found her quiet amuzing but would not say nor show her this, for it would only bring her a strange satisfaction he would never understand.

"The Hokage wants us at her office now!" She wasen't shouting like before but her voice was still raised.

"Hn" Shikamaru replied trying to act as board as possible to cover his amuzment.

She glared at him again. "Guess were back to one syllabolic answers Shika-chan." Shikamaru grunted the tables seem turned she was now using him as amuzment, and he didn't like it. Who would?

He Stood and dusted his pants, slouched and slid his hands in his pockets. Temari looked him up and down then smirked. She had always thought the lazy jonin was a good looker but wouln't dare give him the satisfaction in saying so.

They walked side by side, and Temari would sneak quick glances at the Nara boy, and her peverted inner self would say things like **'Ninjas always say look underneath the underneath well I want to see the underneath the underneath of his clothes'. **Temari would ignor her inner rants and keep walking, silently agreeing.

Shikamaru noticed her quick glances, he would not say a thing until she accidently slipped up and stared at him to long.

Luck being on his side today she did look to a little to long and he spoke " Temari-san is there a reason you keep looking me up and down?" Temari was shocked. He had court her in the act, acting on refelx she said, "shika-chan you must be imaging things again why would I look you up and down?" She felf triumph in her quick thinking, but was shot down by his answer "Temari-san I believe thats what I was asking you"

She blushed a bubble gum pink simular to Sakura's hair. "I was not!" She said in defence.  
"What ever you say Temari-san." shikamaru smirked and walked ahead felling glorious he had won for once.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ariving at the Hokages office Shikamaru knocked on the door. A slightly slurred " Come in" could be heard, they both entered and stared at the tipsy Hokage with a fresh bottle of sake in her hand.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama" Temari spoke up.  
"Yes Temari-san, Shikamaru is going to be your traveling escort to suna and your male escort to the party for Gaara's 5th annerversary of being kazekage." She grinned a toothy grin, she had been speading to much time with Naruto.

They answered in unison, "WHAT!!" Shikamaru slightly ticked he wasen't informed and Temari confused as to why she needed an escort.

Tsunade smirked a smirk that could rival that of an Uchiha's. "A few selected peole from the leaf have been chosen to atten and they are all paired, so me and the kazekage thought it would be best you two went together considering you two work well together."

The Fifth Hokage looked at their reactions before continuing. "I dont think that there is any type of problem is there?" Her last statement was in a harsh voice considering she was tipsy but it scared both of them they backed away slightly and shook there heads.

"Good" The Hokage said looking pleased with her self, "You leave tonight, be ready to leave at sun set dissmissed!" Both ninja nodded and left the Hokages office.

As they exited the Hokage tower Temari was the first to speak, "I'm okay with this whole ordeal as long as you don't pull anything funny Shika-chan." Amuzment dripping fom her words.

Shikamaru gave her a skeptical look before giving her a fimiliar, "Hn."

Shikamru started walking over to his house. Then temari stated calling him. He turned around annoyonce clear in his facial expressions."What?" He questioned rather harshly.  
She scoffed at him, "Whats up your ass Shika-chan? Ohh and dont forget to meet me at the gates at sunset." She smirked at his displeased look, "Nothing is up my ass Temari-san, and yes I will meet you at the gates at sun set. Don't forget anything or you will prove yourself troublesome."

She Snorted "Shika-chan the only thing that is troublesome is you!"

They both smirked and went there seperate ways.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lady Tsunade did your plan work?" Shizune qusetioned.

"Yes by the time Shikamaru comes back from his trip to suna he'll be bringing something or someone back with him." She smirked 'Operation Deer and handball (Temari means Handball in japanese translation) comence'  
Shizune still unsatisfied "Are you sure you and Gaara-sama playing matchmaker is a good idea."  
"Yeah Shizune I dont see why you worry so much everything will be fine, I just had to make sure they were together Gaara has the rest planned." The Hokage said very sure of her self.  
Shizune said no more but had a worried expression on her face. 'I have a felling this is going to go terrible wrong.' Shizune thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gaara-kun what are you and the Hokage planning?" Matsuri asked curiously.

"Nothing much Matsuri-chan, why do you ask?"

"Because if you and the Hokage are playing matchmaker things could go wrong, like what happend with Naruto-san and Sakura-san it's just lucky they worked things out."

"Dont worry unlike the time with Naruto and Sakura this one is actually planned."

"I just hope your right cause if this goes wrong Temari-chan will kill you."

If Gaara could raise an eyebrow he would have, but instead lines came visiable on his forehead. Matsuri giggle, and went form her position on the kazekage's desk to his lap. He made no moves to remove her, Matsuri was the one person he could show emotion to properly without felling displaced. He placed his arms around her waist and the watched over the sand village in silence.(But a cofortable one.)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And as they had promised Shikamaru and Temari met at the gates to exist the leaf village to head for sand.

They walked in silence, both in thought about each other.

Shikamaru's thoughts,

_'Why her, I mean going with anybody would of been troublesome but her I'll lose all sanity. If by some mere miricle i'm not insane by the end of the trip I'll kiss Naruto._'

Temari's thoughts,

_'Why him, and why and escort I can go to a to a party by my self. If Gaara and the Hokage are up to something I'll get to the bottom of it, If Gaara is up to somthing I'll kill him!_'

As the hours drew by they grew tired and were in need of a place to stay. They came across a little inn and decided to enter. They walked up to the middle aged woman at the desk she said, "One room," in a rather cheery voice.

"No."They said in unison, the woman at the desk frowned.  
Then explaned herself, "I'm sorry I mean there is only one room left," her face apologetic.  
They both looked at each other, Shikamaru spoke up. "will take it." His voice calm and cool, but on the inside he was sreaming and wanting to bash his head of a wall.

Temari's face lit red with anger. "WHAT!, I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU THERE MUST BE ANO..." Her screaming rants interupted by shikamaru,  
"Temari we have been traveling for hours there is not another inn for miles you can go by your self to the next one if you please but im staying here." His voice raised and stern. She now knew why he was always team leader he was so convincing. "No I..I'll sttay" She stuttered.

He let out a sigh of experation. "Good." He payed for the room and they walked to were there room was supose to be, the silence was eriee.

He unlocked the door and enterd slung his pack near the bed. The room was nothing speacial, plain a big bed, wooden chair, a bed side table and a small counch near a door presumed to be the bathroom.

Temari also put her pack down next to Shikamaru's. She explored the small room and sighed. The silence was killing her so she decided to break it. " Sooooo, What are the sleeping arrangements."

"Well you can shower and sort youself out then I will, you can have the bed and I'll take the floor cause I have a spare blanket."

"Okay supose I should get that shower then"

As she entered the bathroom she heard Shikamaru, "Hn."

-o-

While Shikamaru had his shower, Temari changed into a night dress and got in the bed. Waiting for him to get out so she could apologise.

Shikamaru thought by the time he'd finnihed his shower Temari would be asleep. so he exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel, his hair down, steam all around him and water droplets falling down his moist muscular body.

Temari gasped, he was gorgeous, well built nicely shaped and HOT with his hair down. To her his looks rivaled that of the uchiha's, giving sasuke a run for his money.  
Shikamaru blinked a few times, "I...I thought yoouuuu'd be aa..asleep."

Temari shuffled in the bed then clasped her hands over her eyes. leaving a space to peek. "I'm s...s..sorrrry."

Shikamaru went to his pack grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He went over to were he'd set up his blanket turned around and droped his towel, giving Temari a veiw of his ass!

She resisted a gasped, his ass was tight and firm. Her inner self poped in, ' **Know I've seen underneath the underneath I wanna picece of that ASS!!!**' Temari almost nodded her head but resisted the erge.  
Temari was wondering how someone so lazy could be so well buit. She figured his laziness was an act.

Shikamaru pulled his boxers up and then put his t-shirt on.

"Temari you can look now and I'm sorry about that, will leave first thing in the morning." His voice held embarassment, Temari removed her hands and look at the tall man in front off her, she nodded. Her eyes kept drifting down to his mid section, even though his boxer werebaggy the still showed what right now was proving unnecessary. Her inner self though it would be a good idea to pop in, **'Look at that extra Long ooow I wanna tap thaaat.**' Temari blocked out her inner self.  
"yeah night shikamaru."

"Night Temari."

They both slep thinking of one another in two very differnt ways.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Soooooo how was it. If it was bad i'm sorry, but I'll update as soon as I can. By the way Inner Temari is suppose to be rude.**

**Well thats all cya floks :) 3**


End file.
